The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fislunovaxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fislunovaxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating white flowering cultivars with large flower heads and with a well-branched and only moderately vigorous growth habit.
xe2x80x98Fislunovaxe2x80x99 was originated from a hybridization made by the inventor, Angelika Utecht, in a controlled breeding program in Galder, Gran Canaria, Spain, in 1993. The female parent was the patented variety xe2x80x98Fisblizxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,373), having single white flowers, medium green leaves with slight zonation, and vigorous growth. The male parent of xe2x80x98Fislunovaxe2x80x99 was an unnamed hybrid derived from a cross between xe2x80x98Fisblizxe2x80x99 and a self-seedling from xe2x80x98Schneekxc3x6niginxe2x80x99 (syn. xe2x80x98Snow Queenxe2x80x99). The unpatented cultivar xe2x80x98Schneekxc3x6niginxe2x80x99 is characterized by large, double, white flowers, light to medium green foliage, and moderately vigorous growth.
xe2x80x98Fislunovaxe2x80x99 was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by the inventor, Angelika Utecht, in the spring of 1994 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain.
The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Fislunovaxe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the summer of 1994 in a controlled environment in Galder, Gran Canaria, Spain by Angelika Utecht. Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the clone initiated in May 1995 in Hillscheid, Federal Republic of Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fislunovaxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fislunovaxe2x80x99, which in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct clutivar:
1. Large, white, double flowers;
2. Compact, semi-spherically shaped inflorescence;
3. Medium-green foliage with slight zonation;
4. Moderately compact plant habit; and
5. Medium spring flowering response.
xe2x80x98Fislunovaxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype of the new cultivar may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and daylength without any change in genotype of the plant. The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, and in Langley, British Columbia, Canada, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fislunovaxe2x80x99 are the patented variety xe2x80x98Fisunaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,522) and the unpatented cultivar xe2x80x98Scheekxc3x6niginxe2x80x99, ( syn, xe2x80x98Snow Queenxe2x80x99). Reference is made to Chart A which compares certain characteristics of xe2x80x98Fislunovaxe2x80x99 to those same characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisunaxe2x80x99.
In general comparison to xe2x80x98Fisunaxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fislunovaxe2x80x99 has larger white florets with less tendency to develop a pink hue; rounder and more uniformly shaped umbels and shorter, but stronger, peduncles; and a more compact plant habit. Furthermore, the leaves of xe2x80x98Fislunovaxe2x80x99 have less distinct and more rounded lobes. In comparison to xe2x80x98Schneekxc3x6niginxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fislunovaxe2x80x99 has differeently shaped leaves with less distinctly developed lobes, and a more intense and more stable green foliage color.